


Angry Homecoming

by purplefox



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Aki's not going to force Shinji into coming home no matter what but letting Ken fight with them just might do that





	Angry Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I love A/B/O AUs and Shinji as an Omega is just *heart eyes*

“I know you say you’re fine with this Akihiko.” Mitsuru sat with her arms folded. “But when it comes to these sorts of things. There have been tests. There have been reports on these sorts of things. You say you’re fine but you’re not. The fact remains when there is a bond-“

“Mitsuru!” Aki felt his hand dig into his sides. “Please leave it alone. You know better than anyone that I can’t force him to come back. I can’t force him to come home. Please, after everything that has happened. Please leave this alone.”

“No.” Mitsuru closed her eyes before she shook her head. “I won’t leave this alone. You’re here on my team and with your bond like that Akihiko you’re a risk.”

“I won’t force Shinji to do something that he doesn’t want to do!” His voice was too loud. Aki knew that it was but he was so angry. “Not after everything that has happened. He deserves a break. He deserves some peace and if he needs time away from me.” His hands dug into his sides, his claws ripped his shirt. “Then he should get that too.”

“He’s vulnerable out there!” Mitsuru’s words were truthful but Aki closed his eyes. “He’s your bonded mate Aki.”

“I know that.” Aki closed his eyes. “But right now, it doesn’t matter. What matters is the kid Shinji brought and what we’re going to do with him. We can’t afford to worry about Shinji right now.” His insides said differently. “We can’t afford the risk and the strain. And I won’t force Shinji into coming back here. He wants to come back, we are right here waiting.” A laugh escaped him. “Not that I could force him into anything if I wanted to. Shinji… he’s never listened to me since day one. That’s a fact.”

“Akihiko.” Mitsuru sighed before she leaned forward her hands tight on her knees. “You can’t be without him for long.”

“I know.” Aki acknowledged softly. “But he comes to see me enough. He comes back enough for me to make it through. I’m still strong, I’m still rational. It’s Shinji’s life and his body. He can do what he wants with it. A bond doesn’t change that. It isn’t me telling him what to do.” His hand travelled to the side of his neck that carried Shinji’s teeth marks. “It’s about sharing and strength.”

“What sharing are you doing with you two apart?” Mitsuru snapped before she growled. “I don’t know what Shinji was thinking.”

“Me neither.” Aki laughed. “You know? I honestly thought in middle school he would have shot me down. Even though this is how things are. I’m glad that he didn’t.”

“I wish he had.” Mitsuru glared at him. “I wish one of you had common back sense. To bond in middle school? Why didn’t one of you think about the consequences. You were too young! Who knows the affects and how things will turn out.”

“Does it matter at this moment?” Aki asked softly. “We’re both alive. We’re both here. That’s what matters. That kid Shinji brought to us? He matters. Shinji knows how to rely on us and he knows where to come back to. It’s staying we have to work on.”

“I have no idea how you manage to be calm about things like this.” Mitsuru sighed. “But I’ll drop it. For now but I’m not looking forward to having you go feral on me. And I don’t want to have to lock you up again. Hospital or otherwise.”

“I won’t let it get to that.” Aki promised. “That’s why I’m working to be stronger. So I’m reliable.” He needed to be stronger. Stronger and stronger, he needed to save the ones he needed to save. He needed to protect them and he needed-

He needed strength. All kinds.

X

“Just give me what I need and quit talking already.” Shinji scoffed. “I told you what I told you. Now let me get going now. I don’t need anymore of your nonsense in my ears.”

“Nonsense?” Takaya laughed. “Well I guess it is all the same to you isn’t it. But I wonder if you will continue not to care when you hear what I have to say. Are you really that unaffected? Do you really not care about what your old friends are doing? I hear they have gone to all sorts of lengths. They even have children fighting for them. Still don’t care? Your Omega instincts aren’t affected?”

Maybe Takaya kept yapping. Whatever he said after that went through Shinji’s head. He was too busy frozen where he stood. The idiot’s words kept repeating over and over. His hands were trembling. He felt sick at those words.

His instincts that Takaya kept yammering about. Yeah, Shinji heard them. He listened to them constantly. He had no problem listening to them or even obeying them on occasion. They just did not rule his life or dictate most his actions like most of the stupid Alphas out there.

Shinji had absolutely no time for that. Besides he had no clue about other Omegas but his instincts would have him in way more trouble if he acted on all of them and listened  to them all the time. Maybe it was the bond with Aki that made him want to fight more often. Shinji had never wanted to rip throats out more than after he had bonded Aki.

However, right now he felt a chill in his gut and it had to do with three things. Aki, the friends he had left behind and the little Alpha kid he had dropped off.

Shinji was furious and terrified. He wanted to say that there was no way possible. He wanted to say that they would not do it. Not let the kid fight. Not send him out there after Shinji had done so much to make sure he would be taken care of. He wanted to trust and say those things.

He wanted to but he knew that he would be wrong for that.

Mitsuru and her group would send the kid out there. And Aki? That stupid idiot? He would maybe be hesitant but if the kid showed any willingness to go out there. Aki would train him and bring him along. Shinji knew that idiot. He knew Aki would bring him along and he would try to protect him.

Even though that kid had no damn business being out there in more danger. Shinji had taken him to them to be safe. To be taken care of not to be in more danger.

Shinji hissed low as he stood alone in the dark alley. Rage was flowing through his veins. Takaya had many reasons to lie to him but he knew this was the truth. He wished it would not be but he knew them and he knew Aki.

And he knew that Aki would know that this was a bad thing to do. A wrong thing to do. He knew it but he was so pissed he no longer cared. He knew that with this new goal of theirs everyone would throw everything they had to ending this. Any soldier would be useful. All sacrifices would be for the greater cause.

Fuck all of that. Seriously. Fuck all of that. Not that kid, that kid not him. Shinji growled low in his throat of the thought of that kid out there fighting shadows and putting himself in danger.

That kid should be having therapy and be learning how to be a fucking kid all over again. Not in danger, not fighting shadows. Not this and Aki knew that. Shinji was going to tear his throat out for doing this!

X

“God damn it.” Aki hissed as he lay on the ground. “Damn Strega. If they hadn’t. The gas… if they had not.” He coughed as he glanced at Ken. The little Alpha had managed to get to his feet and he looked so determined and strong. “Damn it to hell.”

“P-Per-Persona.” Minato whispered as his feet sagged. “Aigis.” He hissed. “Fuuka. Let’s do this.”

“He doesn’t give up does he.” Yukari laughed as she dragged herself to her feet. “We gotta- we can’t let him do it on his own.”

“We won’t.” Junpei laughed as he rolled over. “But… let me catch my breath please. I can’t-“ He paled as cries of pain came from Minato. “Damn it… my legs won’t move the way I want.”

“We need help. Or we’re going to lose right here.” Mitsuru hissed. “We- we need to-“

“Castor!” The shout along with the kicked open doors made Aki’s heart leap.

“Who?” Ken gasped as mist and a persona swept inside.

“That’s-“ Mitsuru coughed.

“That persona.” Aki whispered happily. He felt his heart swell even as his gut clenched and Shinjiro walked alongside the mist sweeping in. His steps were stilted as he came in.

“P-Persona.” Minato was back on his feet as Shinji’s persona engaged the foe. It had been so long since Aki had seen that persona. So long since he had seen Shinji like this.

He was too far away to smell. Not that Aki would have been able to smell much with the suppressors that he had started to use after he left. Still, Shinji was here, he had come to save them. Well that was not exactly true was it.

Aki winced as he fumbled with his evoker. He knew the reason Shinji had come back to this place. He knew why Shinji was here. As happy as he was to see Shinji. Aki knew that not everything was going to be perfectly okay.

The dark hour was a serious thing. There was no room for horsing around. It was a dangerous thing and so was Tartarus. Shinji had come on a rescue mission alright but not for his Alpha. Not for his friends either.

A laugh escaped Aki as he fired his evoker. His persona was summoned and he sent it along as back up as he got to his feet shakily. Minato was moving with the turned tides. With Shinji’s help they were going to make it out of here. They had been given a chance and Minato had seized it. He was succeeding. Him and Aigis.

Shinji’s body relaxed the moment Fuuka gave a cry of relief. Then he did what Aki knew he would do. He scooped up Ken who had slumped after everything was done. The look on Shinji’s face as he cradled Ken. Aki knew it was going to be like that.

His body felt a bit of discomfort seeing Shinji hold another Alpha but he kept his head. There was no sense making things worse than they already were. He was already fucked.

Shinji was here, not only was he here but he had walked in on a bad situation and had to save them. Aki was fucked. Totally fucked and not in the good way. He may never get to be fucked in the good way.

“You saved me again.” Ken said softly. Aki bit his lip as Shinji got immediately flustered. “Thank you again.”

“What? No no. You shouldn’t thank me.” Shinji looked panicked. “You shouldn’t- you don’t need to thank me.” His grip on Ken was tight. “How are you feeling?”

“Is it over?” Ken tried to sit up in Shinji’s arms. He looked so small. Aki felt his heart clench as he watched Ken settle himself. “Where’s Koro-chan?”

“The mutt?” Shinji gave Koro-chan a long look when it came to his side. “He’s right here. I have a few questions about the dog.” Koro-chan wagged his tail and Shinji gave a low hiss. “Why- don’t tell me.” He groaned. “The dog has a persona? How does it even work?” He growled. “But forget all of that.” He turned back to Ken. “Are you okay?”

“I’d like some fresh air.” Ken said weakly. “If you don’t mind.”

“I shall help carry Ken-san to the beginning.” Aigis had knelt next to Shinji while Shinji glared at her.

“The hell are you? Your scent.” Shinji pulled away slightly.

“Are you one to talk about scent?” Minato sighed as he joined Aigis. “I can’t even get a good read on yours.”

“Because it’s none of your business that’s why.” Shinji growled. “Kind of nosy Alpha are you?”

“Let’s just go.” Mitsuru had gotten to her feet Junpei and Yukari by her sides. “We did what we were supposed to. Right now we’re of no help to anyone. We should return to the dorms.”

“Yeah.” Shinji stood up with Ken in his arms and gave Mitsuru a long slow look. “We should go back.” He finished in a hiss.

X

“Do it.” Aki sighed as he stood in the lounge.

“What?” Minato looked between where Aki stood and where Shinji stood his hands balled into tight fists. Mitsuru sat quietly her eyes closed. “Do what. What’s going on?”

“Never mind that.” Aki turned to Shinji and sighed at the rage he saw there. “Get it over with.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Shinji hissed before his punch knocked Aki into the wall. Aki ignored the cries from the juniors as he steadied himself. He pushed Minato gently aside as he rubbed his jaw.

“You held back.” He worked his jaw after he spoke. “But I do deserve that.”

“You know damn well you do.” Shinji had his fist raised as he glared at him. Junpei was struggling to hold the held fist back. “I should knock you out. You fucking bastard.”

“Yeah.” Aki agreed as he swallowed. “I should huh.”

“What’s going on!” Yukari raised her hands as she tried to ease in front of Aki. Aki gently pushed her back. “Mitsuru-senpai! Do something!”

“I can’t.” Mitsuru said softly. “But when it comes down to it. Maybe I deserve a punch as well.”

“I’m willing to give it to you too Mitsuru.” Shinji raged. “You let him- you sent that kid out there!”

“This is about Ken-kun?” Yukari demanded. “And what do you mean you can’t do anything Mitsuru-senpai? And what does he have to do with Ken-kun?”

“He brought him here to be safe. Protected. We knew that.” Mitsuru opened her eyes before she got to her feet. “And we sent Ken-kun out there to fight shadows. We put him in danger.”

“Wai- wait wait just a minute.” Junpei objected as he held down Shinji’s fist. “Ken-chan wanted to go out there remember? He insisted he wanted to fight shadows!”

“Yes but we trained him, we outfitted him for battle and we brought him onto the front lines. Considering things and the situation.” Mitsuru closed her eyes. “Shinjiro has every right to blame us. Right now Ken-kun is upstairs recovering from the gas he inhaled. All of us were in danger tonight thanks to Strega. But that just is not it. Every night we fight in the dark hour is danger.”

“So you know.” Shinji hissed. “So you understand.” His body shook with rage. Aki kept his heart clench with every moment that he watched Shinji. “And you still let him out there.”

“Yes.” Mitsuru said softly. “We still listened to him and allowed him the chance to fight shadows. It was his choice.”

“Damn it to hell Mitsuru.” Shinji trembled. “Damn it all. You know how dangerous this shit is.”

“And we need all the help we can get. It isn’t as though there is not an end to all of this.” Mitsuru hissed. “There is an end to this madness. An end to this fighting. We have a goal. We work at this, we fight at this and then there will be no more of this! No more dark hour. No more shadows. No more deaths. That is what we want!”

“That’s what we want huh? So you allow a grade school kid? We’re so desperate that we’re going to allow a grade school kid and a dog to be on the front lines?” Shinji snapped.

“What choice do we have?” Mitsuru snapped. “We must use what we have and we have them! We have us! So we do what we have to do so the nightmare is over faster!”

“I knew you would say that.” Shinji shook his head. “I ran it over in my head and I knew. I just knew you would justify it like that!”

“I’m sorry.” Aki said softly. He took a small step towards Shinji. “We’re sorry. We didn’t want to. Mitsuru and I we didn’t want to let Ken fight. We really didn’t Shinji.” He pleaded. Shinji glared at him but Aki could see his tone was getting through. “But after everything, after he summoned his persona, we really did not have much of a choice.”

“How did he get to that point anyway.” Shinji grabbed his hat and gave it a small tug as he watched Aki. “How did he go from wandering around during the dark hour to having a god damn persona?”

“That’s my fault.” Minato stepped forward. “He snuck out, that’s when he met the dog. He’s been walking around in the dark hour all this time. He picked up my evoker and summoned his persona. No one was more surprised than me. The dog…” Minato looked at Koro-chan. “I saw it fighting shadows.”

“A dog during the dark hour.” Shinji shook his head. “A damn good mutt. But a kid.” He said hoarsely. “Everything in me is just saying-“

“Damn no… right?” Aki said softly. “Trust me Shinji. I get it. You don’t want to. I didn’t want to but he’s trying hard. He has his own reasons and he is getting stronger. He wants to get strong. I have to support him on this Shinji.” He was begging. He knew his scent had to be giving him away. Minato kept trying to look at him. “We’ve gotten this far.”

“When I brought him here.” Shinji closed his eyes and sighed. “I didn’t bring him here for this Aki.”

“I know.” Aki bit his lip as he got close to Shinji. He was so into his personal space and still no scent. It was driving him crazy. “But Shinji-“

“I won’t ask the kid to step down. He seems pretty determined.” Shinji’s body relaxed as he met Aki’s gaze. “But this is wrong Aki. My whole body-“ He looked away. “I don’t want to accept this.”

“So you’re coming back.” Mitsuru said softly.

“Yes.” Shinji gritted. “I don’t have a choice.”

X

“You don’t have to forgive me.” Aki gritted as he swung and eliminated a shadow. “But do you have to ignore me?”

“Who is ignoring who?” Shinji snapped as he threw his axe. He rolled his eyes at the shadow as it disintegrated. “And if I decided to ignore you. I have that right Aki.” He hefted his axe at the shadow that tried to sneak up on Aki. “Idiot.”

“Yeah I’m dumb.” Aki snapped as his furious swipe took out a line of shadows. “I know that already! You keep saying it! I just want you to look at me from time to time!”

“Uh- want us leave this corridor to you guys?” Junpei muttered as he stood with Minato. “You guys seem to have in here handled.”

“Now isn’t the time.” Shinji watched Minato’s slash take out a shadow next to Aki. “While I appreciate the both of you managing to fight and talk. Right now really is not the time.”

“Arigaki-san?” Shinji felt himself relax at the small Alpha that stepped next to him. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes.” Shinji sighed.

“No.” Aki hissed. “Why are you going to pretend like you’re not going to bite my head off?”

“Because that-“ Shinji stepped up to Aki and poked him in the chest. “Is private. It’s between you-“ His and Aki’s fist flew out at the same time. The shadow disintegrated after contact with their fists. “And me. It’s an us thing Aki.”

“Us.” Damn it to hell. His eyes were sparkling at that word. Aki was just so typical. So damn Alpha but the best Alpha. He never pushed or demanded. He was textbook alpha to his bones and- he was honestly a headache sometimes. Now Shinji had gotten the idiot’s hopes up when this was the wrong time for that.

Firstly. Shinji was still fucking pissed. He did not want to be scented or held. He wanted to bite Aki until it _hurt_. That could not be ignored or willed away. Those were his Omega instincts right there. He wanted to fight Aki because of this. Shinji could not stop challenging him.

It was because he had done something so damn stupid. Not him alone but Aki could have put up more of a fight. Shinji knew this.

“Yeah.” Shinji sighed as he stepped away. “Us… idiot. This is our problem.”

“It can’t be solved with you ignoring me.” Aki’s hurt scent was so painful. “Even if we have to fight it out it is way better than you just-“

“Fight it out?” Shinji had completely forgotten about Ken. “Don’t touch him!”

Ah, good grief the kid was going about trying to protect the wrong person. Shinji sighed before he gently picked Ken up and pushed him behind me. “Wrong tree kid.” Shinji said dryly. “We’re even and I’ve kicked his ass plenty of times. He wins when he turns on the waterworks.”

“Uh-“ Minato stepped forward. “You shouldn’t try and fight it out here though.”

“We won’t.” Shinji promised. “Later though.” He ignored the soft growl that came from Ken. “Me and you. You want me to face you? Better be prepared Aki.” The growl behind him got louder and Shinji sighed when he saw Koro-chan and Ken glaring at Aki. “What got into you two?”

“Koromaru-san does not want the two of you to fight.” Aigis informed him while Koro-chan barked. “I assume Ken-san also feels the same way.”

“He shouldn’t fight you! Even if you’re really strong!” Ken looked embarrassed even as he was angry and Shinji could guess why. “It’s wrong!”

“Even though I’m an Omega I can kick ass.” Shinji cracked his knuckles. “He knows that better than anyone. And he knows I’m mad at him. Can’t get around that fact kid.”

“But he shouldn’t!” Ken said before Minato laid a hand on his shoulder.

“What confuses me.” Minato said softly. “Is that mark on Akihiko-senpai’s neck. Isn’t that bite mark yours?”

“Yeah.” Shinji nodded as he crossed his arms. “His is here too.” He tapped his covered neck. “Doesn’t change the fact that I want to kick his ass.”

“You’re- both of you are?” Ken stepped away. Shinji had a moment of confusion as the boy stared up at him. “Both of you? And he’s still going to fight you?”

“We’ve been fighting since we were kids.” Aki stepped up to his side. “Shinji’s the one that taught me that Alpha, Beta, Omega or even un designated don’t hold back. That sort of thing doesn’t matter. Face your opponent seriously. Anything less is an insult.”

“But-“ Ken’s distress made Shinji wrinkle his nose. “I don’t want you fighting him.”

“I don’t want to fight him either.” Aki’s wary glance towards him made Shinji snort. “But I understand where he is coming from. I deserve at least a few punches.”

“And I got a few things coming my way as well.” Shinji admitted, he ignored Aki’s jolt of surprise. “This thing between Aki and me. It’s just that. Aki and me. Nobody else. It doesn’t affect the group dynamics no matter how curious the rest of you may be.” He spun his axe in his hand before he threw it. It sliced the shadow that had eased around the corner. “We still fight together.”

“Damn.” Junpei whistled. “But you two arguing is still kind of… you’re intense Senpai.”

“Am I?” That actually amused him. “But this is Aki’s problem not yours.” He rolled his eyes at Aki’s look of surprise. “What… you see anyone else here with my mating bite?”

“This conversation is getting just a little bit-“ Junpei cleared his throat. “Could we move on please?”

“Yeah.” Aki smiled. “Shinji and I will behave for the rest of this. I’ll hang back with the rest of you. Shinji, Ken and Koro-chan seem to be a good unit.”

“You-“ Shinji started to hiss before he caught himself. Koro-chan and Ken looked delighted at the chance to be in his group.

“In that case.” Yukari stepped next to him. “I’ll be with Shinji-san as well.” Mitsuru eyed her before she nodded and stepped next to Minato and Aki. Shinji just sighed and turned back around. He would deal.

X

“I thought the lounge or your room.” Aki looked awkward as he closed his door. “I didn’t think that you would want to come in here.”

“My room’s empty. Just a bed and a desk.” Shinji sighed as he took off his coat. He hung it over Aki’s chair before he sat on the bed.

“That’s why I thought you would choose your place.” Aki still stood by the door awkwardly. “In case you wanted to you know… fight it out. I thought more room would have been nice.”

“That’s what you want to do?” Shinji toed off his shoes as he lay back. He stared up at the ceiling as Aki’s scent washed over him. It was so soothing damn it to hell. Aki had always smelt nice.

“Fight? No. Not really.” Aki laughed. Shinji listened to him move around the room before he felt him sit next to him on the bed. “I’m just glad you’re around. Right now, that’s all I can focus on. You’re around. Pissed or not you’re here Shinji. Can’t be mad at that.”

“You’re so damn kind it’s silly.” Shinji stared at the ceiling. “That’s why you end up getting your heart broken.”

“Yeah I guess.” Aki laughed as he leaned over. Shinji watched his alpha lean into his view. He watched Aki slowly reach for his hat. He let him pull it off as Aki settled properly next to him. “But it keeps getting fixed by you so that’s fine.”

“You’re so stupid.” Shinji sighed. His eyes closed at the soft kiss pressed to his cheek. I really should hurt you for Ken.”

“Yeah. I get it.” Aki whispered. “I’m sorry too, if it was any other kid. But it has to be him huh? I’m sorry Shinji.”

“Even though you wanted me back?” Shinji wrapped his arms around Aki and wrestled him on top of him. Aki struggled until his arms were braced on the sides of Shinji’s head so he could hold himself up and look down at him.

“I wanted you back.” Aki said softly. “But not like this. I’m glad you’re back but not because of this Shinji. I would have never forced you back. You understand? Even though I’m the way I am and I hate running away.” He closed his eyes and bowed his head. “I let you do what you want. I’ll always do let you do what you want.”

“That’s why I say you’re dumb.” Shinji whispered. “One word, one bite in the right place Aki.”

“Would ruin everything.” God the conviction in his eyes. He felt his body stir looking into Aki’s eyes. His alpha was just- this was the thing that had driven him to say yes so long ago. He had been crazy for Aki then. He was crazy about him now. Even though he was stupid, even when Aki had pissed him off by bringing Ken further into this crazy madness.

“You’re lucky this shit has a time limit.” Shinji whispered. “You’re lucky-“ He couldn’t give himself away. That was the last thing he could do. What he could do was… Shinji looked up into Aki’s unknowing eyes and felt his heart twist.

No regrets. That was what he had promised. He had to do this right. He could not waste anytime and starting now, he had plenty of things to do.

“Shinji?” Aki asked softly. “What is it?”

“I’ve got a big dumbass Alpha don’t I?” Shinji wrapped his arms tighter around Aki. “But it’s mine so I should take better care shouldn’t I?” His fingers trailed along Aki’s mark until he shivered. “It’s been so long since I smelled like you.” Shinji whispered.

“So long since I smelled like you too.” Aki was trembling. His fangs had lowered, his eyes had changed. “But right now you don’t smell like anything.”

“That just means.” Shinji whispered as he brought Aki lower until their lips were just a breath apart. “That you should make me smell like you again.” He arched his neck to expose his throat. “What do you say Aki?” The sharp bite to his neck was the response. Shinji hissed while his body relaxed under Aki’s. this was just perfect. He would never regret Aki. No matter how it turned out.

 


End file.
